The Lost Agent
The Lost Agent jest czterdziestym dziewiątym tomem mangi Bleach. Streszczenie wydawcy Po wyczerpującej walce z Aizenem, Ichigo traci moce Strażnika Śmierci i wiedzie zwyczajne, monotonne życie licealisty. Sytuacja ta nie trwa jednak długo. Pewnego dnia w jego otoczeniu pojawia się tajemniczy człowiek, który wydaje się znać sekrety jego i jego rodziny. Kim jest? Co planuje? Przed nami początek zupełnie nowej sagi. Wszystkie gwiazdy Bleacha Rozdziały 424. The Lost Agent W końcu, żyjąc normalnym życiem, o którym zawsze marzył, Ichigo spotyka tajemniczego mężczyznę. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Sōsuke Aizen (wspomnienie) # Mizuiro Kojima # Keigo Asano # Tatsuki Arisawa # Uryū Ishida # Kūgo Ginjō Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 343: Uczeń trzeciej klasy liceum! Czas zacząć nowy rozdział 425. A Day Without Melodies Podczas gdy Ichigo jest poszukiwany przez kluby sportowe, w Liceum Karakura pojawia się szukający go gang. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Satoda # Mizuiro Kojima # Keigo Asano # Tatsuki Arisawa # Orihime Inoue # Obuta # Uryū Ishida Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 343: Uczeń trzeciej klasy liceum! Czas zacząć nowy rozdział 426. The Starter2 Ichigo i Uryū rozprawiają się z gangiem, jednak bójka nagle się kończy, kiedy Kurosaki zostaje porwany przez swojego szefa. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Uryū Ishida # Ichigo Kurosaki # Obuta # Yokochini # Ikumi Unagiya # Kaoru Unagiya # Kūgo Ginjō Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 344: Kłótnia w szkole! Walka Ichigo i Uryū! 427. A Delicious Dissonance Nieznajomy mężczyzna zleca Sklepowi Unagiya zdobycie informacji o Isshinie. Karin odwiedza Sklep Urahary. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Kūgo Ginjō # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ikumi Unagiya # Jinta Hanakari # Tessai Tsukabishi # Ururu Tsumugiya # Isshin Kurosaki (fotografia) # Kisuke Urahara # Karin Kurosaki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 344: Kłótnia w szkole! Walka Ichigo i Uryū! 428. The Known Karin visits Urahara's shop to purchase Plus-repelling supplies, only to be seen by Ichigo. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kūgo Ginjō # Ikumi Unagiya # Riruka Dokugamine # Giriko Kutsuzawa # Jinta Hanakari # Tessai Tsukabishi # Ururu Tsumugiya # Kisuke Urahara # Karin Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki (wspomnienie) Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 344: Kłótnia w szkole! Walka Ichigo i Uryū! 429. Welcome to our EXECUTION Orihime próbuje dowiedzieć się się czegoś istotnego od Ichigo, podczas gdy Uryū goni tajemniczego osobnika. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kūgo Ginjō # Yuzu Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki (wspomnienie) # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Shūkurō Tsukishima Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 344: Kłótnia w szkole! Walka Ichigo i Uryū! 430. Welcome to our EXECUTION2 Ryūken Ishida brings Orihime up to speed. Ichigo makes a move derived of frustration. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Sora Inoue (zdjęcie) # Mru-Mruś # Karin Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Ryūken Ishida # Uryū Ishida Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 345: Uryū zaatakowany! Przyjaciele w niebezpieczeństwie! 431. Welcome to our EXECUTION3 Ichigo przybywa do siedziby Xcution. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kūgo Ginjō # Orihime Inoue # Ryūken Ishida (wspomnienie) # Giriko Kutsuzawa # Yukio Hans Vorarlberna # Jackie Tristan Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 346: Człowiek ze zdolnością Fullbring - Kūgo Ginjō 432. The Soul Pantheism Kūgo pokazuje swoją umiejętność, nazywaną Fullbringiem. Riruka brings an acquaintance of Ichigo's to Xcution's hideout. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Riruka Dokugamine # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kūgo Ginjō # Giriko Kutsuzawa # Yasutora Sado Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 346: Człowiek ze zdolnością Fullbring - Kūgo Ginjō Odniesienia Nawigacja en:The Lost Agent es:The Lost Agent nl:The Lost Agent (Reeks) 49